


Illegal activity

by MedievalEnchanted



Series: SwanQueen - Apple Cider [17]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Emma SwanMills, F/F, LGBTQ, Lesbian Relationship, Marriage Proposal, Regina SwanMills, lesbian love, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedievalEnchanted/pseuds/MedievalEnchanted
Summary: Needed some fluff? Emma plans a cute proposal, need I say more?
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Series: SwanQueen - Apple Cider [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978300
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Illegal activity

“That sounds illegal Emma.” Regina frowned at her girlfriend of three years.

“Seriously? This coming from the woman, who killed and tortured millions of people just to get to me?”

“No… okay I did that to get to Snow White. To get her heart not to-” Emma smirked at Regina trying to wiggle her way out of it.

“Yes and instead you got me… I showed you there was something worth fighting for!” Emma kissed Regina quickly before bending at the knees, and picking the lock of the door at the old lighthouse before them both. She heard the click and stood up grabbing Regina by the hand and dragging her inside. Once inside Regina’s face lit up at the sight before her. Emma had managed to place the candles on the floor to say ‘Regina’ Emma nudged her girlfriend and pointed at the wall, where the fairy lights lit up the words ‘I love you’ and Regina just beamed.

“What is all this Em?” Regina asked, confused, but touched by the whole thing.

“Come with me.” Emma took Regina by the hand, up the long spiral staircase to the top of the light house on the balcony, the view was spectacular, and Regina fell even more in love with her girlfriend.

Suddenly Emma took Regina’s hands into her own, and Emma went down on one knee and pulled out a small black box and opened it up for Regina to see the rose gold diamond engagement ring.

“Regina Mills. I love you so much and I want us to be more, I want us to be a family, You have made me the happiest woman alive, I didn’t think I would find anyone to be important enough that I didn’t want to run. But you did that. Now Regina Elizabeth Mills will you do me the honour in becoming Mrs. SwanMills?”

Regina smiled with tears streaming down her face. “Yes oh my god, yes” She shouted and Emma took the ring out the box, slowly pushing it on to Regina’s finger, now crying herself.

“Okay Gina, please could you help me up…” 

Regina laughed, helping Emma to her feet and she wrapped her arms around her now fiancées neck, leaning her head on to hers and kissing her without hesitation.

“You did all this for me?” Regina asked as they broke the kiss, and Emma put one arm around Regina’s waist. They both looked out at the view before them, of the beautiful glistening sea, Emma smiled kissing Gina’s cheek sweetly.

“Of course I did it all for you, I love you Regina.”

Regina felt more at home than she had ever done her entire life.

Emma smirked mischievously “So Madam mayor, how about some skinny dipping?”

Regina snorted at that, but nodded. “I’d love to.”

Regina just couldn’t stop smiling, she’d never had someone who would do something like this for her, but now she did, she had someone who loved her more than anything else in this world, she had a family, a home and that’s all Regina could ever ask for.


End file.
